Chester
PirateBoss |based = Cartoon |class = Boss monster |speed = Average |danger = Hostile |health = |hits = 30 (Act I) 36 (Act II) 42 (Act III) 48 (Act IV) 54 (Final Act) 60 (Nightmare)}} is a cartoon monster and the first boss of Bendy in Nightmare Run, appearing in the Bendy Walks the Plank level, which features Bendy stealing Chester's "thunder", enraging Chester to the point of wanting to murder Bendy and his friends. It is unknown how Bendy stole Chester's thunder, however Chester seems to care about it a lot, to the point of murdering someone and their friends if they stole it. Bestiary Description Chester appears as a large anthropomorphic chest with eyes and sharp teeth, and moves around with large squid tentacles sprouting underneath. His mouth position switches between the low part of his chest-head and being the opening of the chest. There is a load of treasure coins filled inside Chester's mouth. Behavior Chester has shown to be bent on vengeance, trying to defeat and eat Bendy to the point of death, even innocent creatures trying to help him such as Krawls, Stickles and Gwens, are not safe from his wrath. On Nightmare Mode, if Chester is brought down to 0 health then he will revive himself angrier than before until the player character dies. Like all the bosses in the game, Chester disposes of a land-attack, an aerian one, the abilities to throw obstacle on the lines and summoning minions and his own special attack : * First introduced in Act I, he launch a land-torped, blanking everything on the ground of the targeted line and damaging the player if he is running on the said line. * Later introduced in Act II, he spit a barf on a line, killing Gwens and removing the flying items. The ball then fall on the line's ground damaging the player if he stays on it. * Later introduced in Act III, he throws wooden barrels on a random line. The barrels are jumping and stomping, they can be avoided by doing a double jump or simply changing line. * Finally introduced in Act IV, Chester throws three Barfs in the sky. These Barfs are falling on each of the three lines with a very short interval between the drops, so the player musts be very careful to be on the good-line at the good time. Strategy No Strategy requirement. Just focusing on it attack at all cost especially when the target sighting in one of three positions ready to be hit. Remember, when it health is low it will get faster and faster due to desperation. Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run Chester appears in the level "Bendy Walks the Plank" as the first boss of the game. As the player progresses in each act of the level, Chester will become more and more aggressive as he gains more attacks in his attempt to defeat Bendy. When Chester defeats the playable character, he will pick them up, opening his mouth wide to swallow the playable character whole. When Chester is defeated on four acts, he will stop, threatening to player to gobble player whole, then out of mind, facepalming himself with his tentacles for getting defeated at the playable character's hand, and walk away. When Chester is defeated in the final act and in Nightmare mode, then his eyes will become X-shape for cartoonic logic, and will collapse face-first on the ground. Bendy and the Ink Machine In Chapter 5 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chester surprisingly makes an appearance as a lifeless ink form found on a rock to the right of the entrance of the giant Ink Machine. Trivia * Chester is referred as "PirateBoss" in the game files for the mobile's alpha version. * Chester's appearance may be a strong reminiscent to the octopus in the 1930 Silly Symphony short "Frolicking Fish", who lives inside the treasure chest. * Chester's name was originally given as a nickname by YouTuber Lewis Dawkins (aka Dawko), and has since become his official name. * Prior to update patch 1.1.3102, Chester has 60 health points in the final act. Upon the update's release, his health reduces to 54. * At the ending of Chapter 5 where it takes place in Joey Drew's apartment, Chester is mentioned in the notepaper from the bulletin board, referred as "Spooky Chest". Gallery ChesterOpen.png|Chester with his mouth open after making its appearance. ChesterBegins.jpg|Ditto. ChesterChasing.png|Chester chasing Bendy. BendyRunning.png|Ditto. ChesterDefeated.png|Chester being defeated after finishing an act. Digested.png|Chester eating Bendy. ChesterEatingPirate.png|Ditto, but with the Pirate costume. AboutToExploreTheUnexplored.png|Ditto, but with the Explorer costume. BirthOfEvilAlice.png|Chester eating Alice Angel. OhNo.png|Chester eating Boris. FeelingFloatyChesterEdition.png|Chester jumping and floating. Screenshot_20190110-141419.png|Chester defeated. Screenshot_20190110-141426.png|Chester about to resurrect in Nightmare mode. Screenshot_20190110-140854.png|Ditto. Screenshot_20190110-141430.png|Chester resurrected in Nightmare mode. Splash+screen.png|Chester in the title artwork. Background01.png|Chester chasing Bendy in the artwork. Chester-Bio.jpg|Chester's bio image. BossPortraitChest.png|Chester's portait in gameplay and result screen. BossPortraitChestHurt.png|Chester's portait in gameplay when hurt. ChestEscape.png|Chester escaping after being defeated in act. NightmareChest.png|Chester shown after dying in the Nightmare act. PirateWinAlice.png|Chester being defeated by Alice. PirateWinBendy.png|Chester being defeated by Bendy. BorisWinChest.png|Chester being defeated by Boris. StaticForeground -19711.png|Two of Chester's tentacles on the title screen ground. MinionPortrait4.png|Chester's icon on the XP and Bacon soup screen. Chest Boss Eyes.png|The texture map for Chester's eye expressions. Chest Boss Mouth.png|The texture map for Chester's mouth expressions. CardChest.png|Chester in the level title card. PirateEpisodeWon -07641.png|Chester's defeat image from the demo. CH5Chester.jpg|Chester's inky body from Chapter 5. Category:Monsters Category:Boss monsters Category:BINR monsters